


Unexpected

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [41]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, bard!goblin, nott is alone but the m9 is around, nott sees another goblin in passing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott encounters another goblin in a tavern the group is staying in for the night, and sees some differences in how the town reacts to her she isn't used to.





	Unexpected

Nott was nervous. 

She  _knew_  someone had seen her, she’d seen their face when they realized she wasn’t a halfling, but they hadn’t tried to attack her or anything. All they’d done was watch as she ran away back to her friends. 

She was sure they had seen where they went, and would call some sort of guard on her, but that hadn’t happened yet and she was on guard, waiting for it to inevitably go wrong. 

She was sure others had noticed too, honestly. Especially after tripped into the new tavern the group was staying in and had every single one of the patrons look at her as she quickly pulled her hood back over her face. 

None of them had done  _anything_ , besides go back to their own drinks, and it was horrifying waiting for someone to have an actual reaction. It was a small shitty little village, she  _knew_  those didn’t like goblins!

She drank heavily from her flask, grateful that it always refilled on it’s own, sitting at a dark hidden table, close to a weird little stage she guessed was for some sort of bard performance or something. 

She thinks she loses a bit of time between, even though her friends still haven’t gotten back from their errands, because her ears twitch at the sound of music coming from the stage. And no one has come to arrest or attack her yet, even though many people know. 

She looks up from her flask, to whatever bard is on stage, and stares with wide eyes at the goblin woman that danced across it. She was clad in red and blues, with accents of purple along the edges of her bardic garbs, dancing freely and openly as she strummed a lute. 

She glanced around the tavern, at the people who glanced over every now and again, or watched with rapt attention, awed by the performance from this goblin instead of the usual disgust. 

She squeaked when something thumped onto her table, looking up at the bard as she stomped and danced in. Nott caught her eye, and the woman acknowledged her with a nod and a quick wink, before she moved to a different table with her dance. 

She draw attention to herself, something Nott didn’t understand, but did explain and do away a bit of her fears about why people had been fine with her. It didn’t make it better, she had more questions now, but it helped. 

She got up, hiding her flask back in her pocket, and quietly slipped upstairs to her room before the performance could finish, leaving the unknown goblin to her dancing on tables. 

Bards were so fucking weird. 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a second chapter, if people want them to have an interaction?


End file.
